slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fandango
Fandango - śluzaki typu Światło. Nie nadają się do walki, ale posiadają bardzo dużo śluzaczej energii, którą mogą wspomagać inne śluzaki np. Medyka. Występują pospolicie. Prawdopodobnie duża ich część żyje w Jaskini Dziesiątkowej. Występowanie Fandango zamieszkuje Jaskinię Dziesiątkowej. Wygląd Fandango to niebiesko-czerwony śluzak. Jego oczy są fioletowe. Ma na głowie dwie plamki. Po transformacji ma ciemniejszą niebieską głowę. Jego spody łap są jasno niebieskie, a reszta łap jest czerwona. Umiejętności *W protoformie emituje śluzaczą energię, która utrzymuje w zdrowiu pobliskie tereny (przy tym świeci niczym latarnia). *'Dynoboost' - wzmacnia siłę śluzaków na określonym obszarze. *'Levelest' - wzmacnia siłę innego śluzaka wystrzelonego w zespole. *'Slugwink' - powstrzymuje przeciwnego śluzaka od transformacji (ghule rozwściecza). *'Seecon' - jego ciało działa jak magnes na śluzaki, przyciągając je do niego i odciągając je od celu. *'Burstbody' - wybucha w locie, pozostawiając silną, energetyzującą maź (prawdopodobnie śluzaczą energię). Ciekawostki *Śluzaka jeszcze nie zghulowano, albo z powodu jego małej przydatności w walce, lub dlatego że nie ma takiej możliwości. *Pomimo jego nieprzydatności w walce często pojawia się w filmikach z serii Slugisodespodążając za innymi śluzakami do kryjówki Shane'a. *Jego jasno-niebieskie'' dziury to obszary posiadające ''energię. Można z tego wywnioskować, że u tych śluzaków płynie błękitna krew. *Kształtem ciała przypomina Arachneta. *W Kodeksie Shane'ów widać stronę, na której był Fandango. *Fandango posiadają najwięcej śluzaczej energii ze wszystkich śluzaków w Slugterze. *Kilkanaście takich śluzaków może pomóc Medykowi usunąć źródło Mrocznej Wody. *Dzięki tym śluzakom i Medykowi Jaskinia Dziesiątkowa została uratowana. *Medyk zastąpił Fandango w obronie bramy. *W odcinku "Cienie i światło" w pewnym momencie było widać oddaloną, trójwymiarową transformację Fandango, która z twarzy jakby przypomiała Flaringo. *Po transformacjii z tyłu na górze ma jakby ,,wtyczke" której nie widać w serialu bo jest zasłonięta przez śluzaczą energię . FANDANGO.png|Fandango w Slug It Out. fandango.JPG|Rodzina Fandango . Slug_con.png|Fandango w pojrmnikach na śluzaki . Ipod 2 008.jpg|Fandango po transformacjii. Śmierdziel i Fandango.JPG|Flatulorhinkus i Fandango. Rasst.JPG|Fandango, Rasst, Bubbaleon . Stado fandango ucieka.JPG|Stado Fandango ucieka z Jaskini Dziesiątkowej Głaskany flopper.JPG|Fandango z tylu (bardziej z prawej strony) . Zapatrzony Fandango.JPG|Fandango Trzy fandango.PNG|trzy Fandango . Fandango kpi z Pronto.JPG|Fandango zaczepiający Pronto FandangoTran..JPG|Transformacja Medyk w gronie Fandango.JPG|Medyk i fandago Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG|Fandango i reszta . Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG|Fandango i reszta Skałowiec i Fandango.JPG|Skałowiec i Fandango VMzDK.jpg Torturowane w wieży śluzaki.JPG|We wnyku (drugi od góry) 318821 549693838380112 524856035 n.png|Gromadka Zadowolony Fandango.JPG|Ucieszony fandago 640px-Slugterra_wikia_004.png|Fandango w Slug it out Prehistoryczny Fandango z lewej.JPG|Fandango z prawej (widoczny jako bordowo-błękitna plama) Cala masa.JPG|Sluzaki Fandango2.JPG Różne śluzaki.JPG|Fandango zasłonięty przez Flaringo Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG|Fandango na ręce Trixie Fandango we wnykach.JPG Fandango wskakuje.JPG Fandango wychodzą na wolność.JPG Fandango koło nogi Trixie.JPG Pronto goni Fandango.JPG Przerażony Fandango.JPG Pronto z Fandango.JPG Stadko.JPG|Grupka Fandango i Pronto Transformujący Fandango.JPG Wystraszony Fandango.JPG|Zaniepokojony Fandngo Wesoły Fandango.JPG|Szczęśliwy Fandango . Fandango po transformacji2.JPG Świecące Fandango.JPG|Święcące Fandango . Fandango zaczyna świcić.JPG|Fardango w zamknięciu . Fandango leci.JPG Kategoria:Światło Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Energia Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzacza Energia Kategoria:Kodeks Shane'ów Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Primo Presto Kategoria:Nie zghulowane Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Eli (Chwilowo)